


Satine Support Conversations

by MeltyHoney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Characters to be added, Digital Art, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyHoney/pseuds/MeltyHoney
Summary: When Satine was 11 she was sent to the Scholomance to learn from shadowy figures that taught her to whisper strange incantations and filled her with unparalleled knowledge.At 18 she attends Garreg Mach at the insistence of her father in order to learn the secrets of the relics housed there and to study the house leaders.Raising her magic against her friends at 23 she decides to fight for those she's bonded with rather than the code she was raised by.A collection of support conversations with my OC in three parts (Garreg Mach, War Phase, and S Rank). Each bookend will be illustrated.





	1. Part I: Garreg Mach




	2. Hubert (C Rank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert tracks down Satine in order to ask her something personal in the library.

Silence permeated throughout the library as its sole occupant stretched her body as tall as she could, reaching for a large tome just slightly out of reach. Satine groaned in annoyance as she jumped up once, twice, and then a _third_ time in a failed attempt to reach the book before standing back down to her original height cursing herself for her short stature. Couldn’t she trade even a sliver of her mind of a couple of inches? Closing her eyes in concentration, Satine focused her mind as she willed magic to gather at her fingertips then raised her hands upwards once again and focused her eyes on the tome she wanted. Purple magic began to glow from the tips of her fingers and she quickly snapped her hands closed towards herself, flinging the heavy book off of the shelf as it began falling down towards her.

“Hah!” Satine fist-bumped her hands into the sky in celebration, taking the time to relish in her simple spell succeeding before the large book landed spine-first on her head, knocking her head down before hitting the ground with an unceremonious thud. _Dammit_! One again cursing, this time towards the book for its betrayal, Satine reached down to pick it up before another voice shocked her into standing back up at full attention.

“Well, that’s certainly _one_ way to go about that,” a deep voice chuckled behind her.

Satine spun around to figure out who had seen her embarrassing mishap before flushing at the sight. ‘_Of course, it’s Hubert_,’ she thought. Who else would ever find her at her least dignified? Hubert looked as unbothered as always, his thin eyebrows lowered and a scheming look in his golden eyes. His black hair was slightly mussed and Satine briefly considered being childish and filing that in her mind as an insult to use against him before remembering that she was the last person in Garreg Mach that could say anything about another student’s hair.

“For next time may I suggest simply finding a chair to stand on?”

“Or you could help instead of just watching,” she huffed indignantly, the pink on her face turning a dark red and bringing a smile to Hubert’s face. Only a fool would read his smile as anything other than ill-natured and Satine could already feel a bead of sweat forming on her back, a foreboding feeling encasing her as if she’d just fallen into some intricate web he’d spun while she wasn’t watching.

“Do you expect me to follow you around forever, picking things up from heights you can’t reach like some simpleminded toady? Do I truly seem so idle?”

Snatching the tome off of the floor, Satine deliberately knocked her shoulders against Hubert’s as she made her way towards an empty table. If she gave in to his provocation and proved whatever point he thought he was making she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Hubert had always seemed to be at his happiest when someone else was suffering and time hadn’t seemed to fix that annoying quality of his.  
Despite his earlier dig, Hubert followed dutifully behind her grinning all the while. “I’m surprised. I would have expected someone of your caliber to have controlled their magic better, but considering that’s where your intelligence ends I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Goddess, he’d only been there for a couple of moments and had already worn out his welcome. Hubert seemed to particularly relish in grinding down her patience in the hopes of getting whatever it was he wanted out of her, a cruel game Satine had played many times with him before and didn’t feel like playing now. Making sure to give him as little attention as possible in the hopes her disinterest would ward him off she placed the tome on the table and began to flip through the pages at random, “What do you _want_, Hubert?”

His eyebrows raised at that, “Do I need a reason to visit you?”

Satine’s face flushed at that and she berated herself mentally for getting caught up in his game. The thought of him seeking her out solely for the desire to speak to her was exciting in a way she was loathed to admit, but she’d known the man long enough to understand that he never did anything without a purpose. Counting her losses unless she wanted to be taunted further, Satine committed herself to answer him so he’d leave sooner rather than later.

“I suppose not, I’m just surprised,” she trailed off, tilting the sides of her mouth into a cruel smirk, “You haven’t had a reason to talk to me in a couple of years so forgive my impudence.”

His response was immediate and Satine couldn’t help but pat the devil on her shoulder on the back, the slight sweat breaking on his brow gratifying in a way all propriety told her was very unbecoming of a lady. She couldn’t find it in herself to care, the rush of pushing Hubert’s buttons back far too appealing for her to not indulge herself. Satine could tell by the look in his eye that he could see the slight shift in the dynamic between them and before she could get another word in responded, “Well, I suppose your suspicions are not totally unfound. You know how much I hate to do unnecessary things.”

“Of course,” she quipped, “and speaking to me is one of those things.”

Hubert’s eyebrow furrowed, “Beating around the bush is another thing I hate, so I’ll get to the point. I wish to speak to you about your time enrolled at the Scholomance.”

‘_Now that was surprising_,’ she blanked. Satine had begun attending the school at the insistence of her father, a well known black mage whose influence was essential to her getting enrolled. Not that she wasn’t a talented magic user, Satine was far from that, having been heralded as a prodigy by the black magic circle her father was involved in since childhood. The school admitted very few students and was extremely competitive, especially since what was taught at the Scholomance was high-level dark magic and was so secretive many thought the school was nothing more than a tall tale. The Marquisate of Vestra was ranked high enough in the Empire’s nobility and involved in enough shady deals that Huber’st knowing of the school’s existence didn’t surprise her. His knowing that she attended the school, however, was a slight mishap on her part due to childish ignorance. Satine had been too caught up in her ties with Hubert to simply disappear and leave their communication to her father, so she had written a letter to him secretly about it before being away to the Scholomance and forbidden from outside contact for the 7 years she spent there.

“Now Hubert, you’re smart enough to have been able to deduce from my letter that speaking about the Scholomance is prohibited. If I wouldn’t tell you then why would I tell you now?” Satine rested her head on her palm and peered up at him, her red eyes piercing into him as if she meant to peer into his soul. After she returned and learned of the death of Hubert’s father, her letters went unanswered and years passed before they spoke again. Of course, they exchanged nothing more than passing words; Hubert had no intent to speak to her and Satine was too vexed by his actions to approach him and simply deemed whatever their relationship had become a lost cause. So why now? All of her teachings told her to simply deny him, but Satine figured she could indulge her curiosity this time.  
  
“I suppose you have a point,” he started, “But I would implore you to think about the good this could do for the Empire. I believe that your talent for magic and what you’ve learned would be a massive help to Lady Edel-”

Satine’s face flushed with anger as she snapped the tome shut, Seriously? Ugh, she was such a fool! He asked of no curiosity of his own, wondering what she had done the years they were apart, but only for the sake of Edelgard. She had no intention of helping Edelgard with whatever it was Hubert was planning and unless the woman asked Satine herself, she never would. Satine stood and stormed out of the library, the clicking of her heeled boots against the stone floor the only sound resonating throughout the hall as she left Hubert alone with a venomous goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they know each other from the past. How though? Gotta find out in Hubert's next support ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
